Molly
by zombie hipster
Summary: Molly was never a bad girl.  Only a nasty, cruel girl. But never bad.
1. Chapter 1

MOLLY

First Book of Trace Memory

_Mina froze with terror. She pointed to George. "He does," she said. "He has it!"_

_Suddenly the light went out-and George screamed and screamed._

_-Scary Stories 3_

Chapter 1:

CLICK!

"Is it on? Yeah, it is!"

"This is for you, Molly! Love ya!"

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Molly, happy birth-!"

CREEK…

"Molly?"

"Hm?"

"What'cha doing?"

"Dear God!"

"What's the matter, Dib?"

"Get away from me!"

"Afraid of a little blood?"

"I said get away from me!"

"Give me your hand."

"Help me!"

CRACK!

SMASH!

"Dib, don't be afraid…"

"HELP!"

SLASH!

"Dear God! My arm!"

"It'll only hurt as long as you live, Dib."

"Please! NO!"

"It'll be quick, I promise."

SOB…

"I don't want to die…Please have mercy…"

GIGGLE…

"Say bye!"

"No-AHHH!!"


	2. Chapter 2

MOLLY

First Book of Trace Memory

_Mina froze with terror. She pointed to George. "He does," she said. "He has it!"_

_Suddenly the light went out-and George screamed and screamed._

_-Scary Stories 3_

Chapter 2:

Dib woke up screaming that night.

Screaming and screaming till his mouth went dry.

He shivered under his covers.

His door slowly opened and he screamed.

In the bright light of the hallway, he made out a girl.

Dib put on his glasses and saw his little sister, rather upset.

"Shut up," Gaz said, and she walked back off to her room. Dib was silent, but his heart covered his ears.

It was a dream…

It was only a dream…

It had been just a dream…

"Calm down," Dib told himself. "You're overreacting." Dib was right; it had been a twisted little nightmare, but it was not real nevertheless.

Dib sucked in some air slowly.

As he let it out, his alarm clock went off.

Dib walked downstairs and saw Gaz pour the last of the milk into cereal.

"Did you just finish the last of the milk?"

"You think you own all the milk," Gaz remarked, taking a bite of Coco Puffs. "Well, you don't. You just don't."

Dib sighed and left his house without eating.

As he walked to school, he passed houses.

Each was the same.

Tall and white.

Tall and black.

Tall and red

Tall and creepy.

Dib stopped walking and looked to his side.

Had that house been there before?

Dib began to think when a creepy little ferret came up on the fence nest to him and growled.

Dib yelped and fell backwards.

He stared into the sky for about a minute.

But then, he was looking into a strange girl's face.

He barely got a glance before she walked off.

"How quire," he said.

Later on at school, Dib walked into Science, glared at Zim, than sat down like usually.

The teacher stood up and said, "Students, I dislike you to meet the newest doomed example of children. Her name is Molly."

Next to her was a mean-looking girl.

Dib's jaw dropped.

She had light green skin like Zim with no ears nor nose. Her left eye was blue and her right green. Under her left eye was a strange marking.

She was dressed completely in black and pink.

The teacher skimmed over the students for a seat.

"You!" she said, putting at an innocent little boy. "Bye-bye!"

She pushed a button on her desk and the boy fell into the floor, screaming.

The girl slid into his seat in no time and Dib stared at her. The teacher began her lesson.

"Alien," he muttered.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hm?" the girl asked, also looking at him, holding her hands on her desk innocently.

"You're an alien!" Dib shouted, pointing at her.

"No, I'm Molly," the girl replied smartly.

"Didn't we go through this all ready?" snapped a boy behide Molly. Dib snapped back with, "She's just _like_ Zim, though! Look at them, look at them!"

Everyone did.

First at the sweating Zim, that at the cute new girl.

"They probably have the same skin condition," a blonde girl said. Molly nodded.

"Do you know Zim?" the girl asked her.

Molly shook her head.

Dib's jaw dropped.

The teacher repeated what she had been saying for a while.

"Doomed…doomed…doomed…"

The bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

MOLLY

First Book of Trace Memory

_Mina froze with terror. She pointed to George. "He does," she said. "He has it!"_

_Suddenly the light went out-and George screamed and screamed._

_-Scary Stories 3_

Chapter 3:

"I know what you are!"

Molly looked up at Dib as she took a bite of pizza.

"What am I, then, um…?"

"Dib. And you're an Irken!" Dib snapped.

"Let Zim through, wormbabies!" shouted an annoying little voice. Dib fell to the ground as a green boy sat in front of the green girl.

"Hi, I'm Zim," he said to Dib's amazement,

"So you're the alien Zim?" Molly giggled.

"No, I am a normal earth wormbaby!" Zim shouted, and Molly nodded.

Dib groaned as Social Studies, his last class, started.

He saw Molly in the front row.

The teacher came in and began the lesson on the Civil War.

Halfway through the lesson, Molly put her foot on her desk and shouted, "Blood and gore! People getting' shot! BAM!" In addition, she made a gun out of her hand and laughed evilly.

Everyone stared at her as if she was a wild animal. Molly sat back in her seat slowly and stared forward.

"Well," said the teacher, mostly t himself, "that was interesting. Now-!"

The bell rang and kids ran out.

"Hey, uh…dib!"

Dib turned around as Molly an up to him with a welcome smile on her green face.

"Wanna be friends?"

"Friends?! Hell no!" Dib shouted.

"Please!" Molly whined. "You know it would be great!"

Dib looked at Molly's face and his brain lit up.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

MOLLY

First Book of Trace Memory

_Mina froze with terror. She pointed to George. "He does," she said. "He has it!"_

_Suddenly the light went out-and George screamed and screamed._

_-Scary Stories 3_

Chapter 4

A few weeks-five or so.

That's how long Dib and played friend with the alien Molly.

He was just gonna be her "friend" till she let it slip she was an Irken, but it hadn't happened like that…

Dib had had the phone in his hand. He knew the number.

Something had made him let it go.

It could've been the fact it was like betraying her.

Maybe it was the tears rolling down Molly's face…

Or was it a reason Dib wouldn't admit to: That he had formed an innocent little crush on the Irken "invader" (he highly doubted she was an invader).

It seemed like Molly and Zim got along poorly.

It was obvious that anytime the midget got a chance, he would try to impress her.

Nothing impressed Molly, as Dib had learned.


	5. Chapter 5

MOLLY

First Book of Trace Memory

_Mina froze with terror. She pointed to George. "He does," she said. "He has it!"_

_Suddenly the light went out-and George screamed and screamed._

_-Scary Stories 3_

Chapter 5:

**Warning: Chapter five has gore and flesh and blood in it. May cause some 'Eww's...' and may make you wanna drop the book. Don't recommened reading while eating anythine that was once living, is bloody, is green, or has green juice coming out of it.**

* * *

Molly had invited me to her house. Would she finally tell me if she was an Irken like myself?  
Dear Irk, I hoped so.

I knocked on her door and Molly smiled at me as she let me in.  
I was ready for something painful to happen; since she made it out we were enemies.  
But she just took off my coat and asked me to follow her upstairs.

I followed Molly, holding her hand. I saw a small ferret in the hallway upstairs and it turned into a skinny SIR unit.  
Molly smiled as she lead me into her room with it.  
I had my back to her as I sat down on her bed and stared around.

"Zim, I wanted to tell you something," Molly said, standing in front of me.  
"Yes?"  
"I am an Irken."  
She put her hand up and removed her hair, showing two curled antennas.  
I stared at them.  
They seemed familiar...

"OHMYIRK!" I shouted, backing away from Molly. "What's wrong, Zim?" she asked innocently. "Zim has seen you before!" I shouted. "You're that experimentally Irken from the labs!"  
"You're such a smart Irken," Molly giggled.

Before I could react, she and her SIR unit had tied me to chuckles on her floor and wall. She sat down infront of me with a giggle and ripped my shirt open.  
"GIR!" I screamed.  
In reply, Molly ran her long tongue against the middle of my chest and I felt my antenna twitch under my wig, which she removed. "Zim, there's no need to scream," she giggled, running her finger on a sensitive spot, making me moan. "It'll be painful and short."  
My eyes widened as she had her Irken give her a sharp scalpel.  
She took my chin in her hand and ran the scalpel over it, cutting my flesh open.  
"You cannibal!" I shouted.  
She giggled and licked my cut. She replied with a "Tasty."  
She giggled again as she kissed my cut and bit down.

I screamed in pain as she tore a chunk off my cheek.  
I saw it in her mouth, green blood dripping from her teeth.  
She had already began the torture.

And she wasn't going to wait for me to die.


	6. Chapter 6

MOLLY

First Book of Trace Memory

_Mina froze with terror. She pointed to George. "He does," she said. "He has it!"_

_Suddenly the light went out-and George screamed and screamed._

* * *

Chapter 6:

Dib turned on his video camera and oddly remembered a nightmare as he said, "This is for you, Molly! Love ya!"  
He shook it off and laughed as he raced into her house.  
IT was silent except for a few sobbed screams he kept hearing from upstairs that sounded like a boy's. He heard a moaned, "NO!" and shivered.

"I feel like I'm in Sex Ed," he muttered as he ran upstairs. "I just hope I don't interrupt anything," he then snickered perversely.

"Molly, happy birth-!" he began as he opened her door.  
He stared at Molly's back as he heard a few soft cries.  
"Molly?"  
"Hm?"  
"What'cha doing?"

How he wished he hadn't asked.  
Molly turned around and Dib saw a bloody green mess of a Zim, dried tears on his cheeks.  
Molly's face and hands were covered in his blood.  
Dib thought Zim was dead till he barely made out his chest raising and lowering slowly. He couldn't believe Zim was still alive yet, as he stared at small chunks missing from his body and cheek.

"Dear God!" Dib shouted, bakcing up.  
"What's the matter, Dib?" Molly asked innocently, small chunks of Zim's flesh falling from her mouth. She stood up and Dib heard Zim groan a "GIR..."  
He was still alive, but barely.  
"Get away from me!"  
"Afraid of a little blood?" Molly giggled, licking her bloody fingers like the sick pervert she was.

"I said get AWAY FROM ME!!" Dib shouted, jiggling the doorknob, but Molly's SIR was holding it shut from the outside.  
"Give me your hand," Molly said, extending her own.  
"HELP ME!!"  
Dib ran into the door, causing a crash and the door burst open.  
"Dib, don't be afraid..."  
Dib hurried out."HELP!"

He fell down the stairs as a sharp object soared into his shoulder. Dib painfully rolled down the stairs and hit the floor below. "Dear GOD!!" he shouted. "MY ARM!!"

"It'll only hurt as long as you live, Dib," Molly said.  
"Please! NO!" Dib sobbed as she pulled her blood-green scalpel out of Dib's shoulder.  
Dib screamed as she said, "It'll be quick, I promise."  
"I don't want to die," Dib sobbed again. "Please have mercy..."  
Molly giggled.  
"Say bye!"

"No...AHHHH!!!" Dib screamed as she cut off his pinkie slowly and swiftly. She licked the painful wound and gimmicked.  
"Looks like he can't be a tasty dinner."  
Dib hoped this meant he would live.  
But she then sat on his stomach and ripped his shirt open.  
Dib cried softly as she ran her finger over a sensitive spot, forcing him to moan.  
"Pervert" he sobbed as Molly cut into his cheek.

"This is what the naughty boy gets for knowing Master's secret," said Molly's SIR unit.  
Molly giggled and ran her tongue up Dib's chest, causing him to moan again.  
"Should I play or eat?" she asked.  
"Play can be so much more painful," the SIR said. "If he doesn't ask for mercy after that, eat is always a last resort."  
"Sounds like a plan," Molly giggled, smiling widely as Zim moaned upstairs.

Dib sobbed harder as Molly nibbled at his neck playfully, yet painfully.  
He remembered Zim.  
Was he going to end up like Zim?


End file.
